I'm Yours
by zarabungaananda
Summary: BTS X Oc main cast: Park Jimin Rea (Oc) Hyuna (Oc) Mem BTS lainnya Marriage Life Romance sedikti Nc


Chap 1

Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang begitu membuatku ketakutan, bukan hantu bukan bencana atau apa melainkan hubungan antara aku dengan suamiku. Park Jimin.

Ku lihat dia yang tertidur pulas disamping ku, ku pandangi wajahnya dari mulai mata, hidung dan bibir. Begitu sempurna setiap inci diwajahnya ini.

Tuhan ... terimakasih telah menjadikan dia sebagai pendamping hidupku, aku benar - benar mencintainya.

Ku beranikan tanganku menyentuh pipinya, tak sengaja sentuhan ku membuat ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa sayang? kenapa belum tidur?" tanyany sambil memeluk pinggangku.

"Tidak .. tidak ada apa-apa, maaf telah membuatmu terbangun" jawabku.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" timpal jimin yang sekarang mengelus rambutku.

"Eumm .. " aku hanya bergumam, tak ada sepatah kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Hey .. jangan takut sayang, seburuk apapun mimpi itu hanya mimpi bunga tidur .. jangan dipikirkan, mimpi mu tentang apa ?" tanya lagi.

Ku tatap matanya dalam, suguh aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Dia yang ku punya dia yang ku cinta, tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun jika aku bermimpi seperti itu. Ku harap yang dikatanya benar, mimpi hanya bunga tidur dan tidak berarti apapun atau akan terjadi.

" Tidak Jim .. lupakan ayo tidur lagi, besok kau harus bekerja kan?" timpal ku sambil senyum seolah tak ada yang aku takutkan lagi.

"Jadi ayoo tidur, maaf telah membuatmu terbangun. Saranghae " tambahku.

Chu

Aku mencium bibirnya dalam. Dan ku coba mulai pejamkan mata ini, walau ku tahu jimin pasti bingung akan tingkah ku karena aku tidak pernah menciumnya lebih dulu.

"Oke .. sayang mimpi indah aku selalu disisimu umm" jawabnya sambil mencium keningku.

1 minggu sudah aku bergelut dengan mimpi buruk yang ku alami kemarin, entahlah ini masih bersarang dalam otakku. Jujur saja aku benar-benar takut,tapi aku teringat apa yang dikatakan jimin.

Ku mulai rebahkan diri si sofa karena pekerjaan rumah yang baru ku selesaikan cukup menguras tenagaku.

"Akhirnya ... " aku bergumam.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan TV saja dan lebih memilih acara hiburan dan gosip artis saja.

tidak lebih dari 30 menit aku mulai merasakan kantuk dan hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

*

Aku terbangun saat mendengar seperti ada seseorang yang sedang berada didapur, aku kaget aku takut itu orang jahat atau pencuri. Karena saat aku tertidur aku ingat bahwa aku tidak mengunci pintu, salahku juga sih memang.

Ku putuskan mengambil pemukul bola kasti yang berada di pojok dekat Tv , ku langkahkan kaki dengan jalan mengendap - ngendap bak detektif atau SPY yang sedang menyamar.

aku mulai menghitung untuk memukul orang tersebut ...

1 ...

2..

3...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! " sambil berlari aku memejamkan mata untuk memukul orang tersebut.

 ** _GRAAAABBB_**

Ooohh Tidak , Ya Tuhan ... dia.. dia ... menahan senjataku. Aku harus bagaimana? berfikri Ree berfikir. Akhirnya aku mendapat ide, dan aku berniat untuk teriak saja .

" Tolongggggg !! tolongg ada pencuri dirumah saya.. !! " sambil terus memejamkan mata aku berteriak dan mencoba berontak agar orang tersebut melepaskan senjataku dari cengkramannya.

" Toloooonggg !! selamatkan saya" teriakku lebih keras.

Namun suatu ketika, orang tersebut tertawa terbahak - bahak dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada sejataku. Sebarnya ku tak asing dengan suara itu, ku buk mata ku dan ternyata dia adalah ...

" Hahahahahahah ... aduh perut ku sakit .. hahahaha duh aduh ... "

Dia adalah suamiku. Aaarrrgghh apa -apaan dia ini? Kapan dia pulang? .

" Yaaaakk !! -teriakku- Kauu ... Apa yang kau lakukan hah? kapan kau pulang? kenapa tidak membangunkanku ? " ucapku dengan emosi.

"Sayang .. Kau lucu sekali, aduh aduh tunggu perutku sakit hahahaha .. sebentar aku belum bisa berhenti tertawa " jimin menjawab.

Ku duduk di meja makan dan membiarkan dia tertawa dengan puasnya, dan aku yang sedang kesal dan marah hanya diam. Tidak lama kemudian jimin berhenti tertawa dan duduk disampingku.

" Sayang ... jangan marah, maaf aku tidak bisa mengkontrol tertawaku tadi. habisnya itu benar-benar lucu" jelasnya.

Aku hanya diam menatap wajahnya dengan datar.

"Oke aku pulang tadi sekitar jam 4 sore dan saat aku pulang, ku panggil panggil tidak ada sahutan dari mu dan ku lihat kamu sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Mana tega aku membangunkan mu ... ku putuskan untuk mandi dan membuat makan malam untuk kita sayang .. tapi lihat apa yang terjadi kau menganggap suami mu ini pencuri hahahah kau lucu".

Emosi ku sedikit mereda saat mendengar penjelasannya. Aku yang kurang baik menjadi istri seharusnya aku menyiapkan makan malam dan menyambut saat dia pulang, aku ini bodoh.

"Sayang ... kau kenapa? sakit umm?" tanya jimin sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Tidak" aku mulai memeluknya, ku tenggelamkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya, ku cium aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin yang selalu membuatku nyaman.

" Jim ... maaf aku belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik, aku tidak menyambutmu saat pulang, belum mema - ..."

Belum selesai kalimatku terucap, dia sudah mencium bibirku lebih dulu. Awalnya hanya menempel, kemudian berlanjut dengan lumatan lembut. Aku membalas setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan pada diriku.

Cukup Lama Ciuman itu terjadi, hingga aku merasa pasokan oksigenku mulai menipis dan aku mulai memukul dadanya pelan. Dan dia pun mengerti. Diakhiri dengan saling bertatap - tatapan dan terakhir dia mengecup keningku.

" Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi nyonya Park, karena untukku kau telah melakukan yang terbaik selama menjadi istriku dari dulu hingga saat ini, esok, lusa dan selamanya". ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

*

Chup Chup Chup ...

Ku buka mataku, karena merasa ada yang terus - terusan mencium sekitar wajahku terutama bibir dan pipiku. Tak bukan dan tak lain suami ku yang selalu melakukan hal konyol.

"Good Morning myyyy princess " sapanya dengan suara seraknya khas bangun tidur.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Hahah dia manis sekali.

" Sayang kau tahu ... aku menginginkannya dipagi hari ini". Dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil dan aegyoe yang selalu membuatku luluh.

" Tidak Sayang .. ini masih terlalu pagi" jawabku dengan malas.

" Ayolah sayang ... Nyonya Park .. adikku kedinginan". Yang tadi bertingkah seperti anak kecil namun sekarang berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang terlihat bernafsu dan kelaparan seperti tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Aku masih mencoba bersikap tenang seolah tidak merasa takut, akan sikapnya yang benar-benar bisa dikatakan menggoda.

" Jim .. kau harus bekerja nanti akan terlambat jika melakukannya, bangun dari atas tubuhku dan pergi mandi um!" ucap ku sambil menarik selimut lebih atas.

"Ini Hari Minggu Nonya Park .. kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa eoh?! " dia semakin merapatkan dirinya kepadaku, menghapus jejak antara kami.

"Yakkk !! Park jimin ... Mandi dulu Kau - "

Chuu ... dia menciumku lembut dan memabukan, hingga akhirnya aku terbuai. Hanyut dalam permainannya.

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya Mantema ..

-re


End file.
